utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanodo
|country = United StatesHer YouTube About page |birthday = 26|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = |birthref = A cover of "Ren'ai Yuusha" for Nanodo |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = LoveNatalieLove |YTusername2 = nanodoloves |YT2info = back-up |partner = Leelee, rachie, Hiroki |otheractivity = }} |YCEU78WJ8r0}} Nanodo is an American YouTube singer who started in October 2011. She has a strong, high-range voice, as it can be seen in her cover of "Jutenija". She sings in English, Japanese, and Korean. Her first cover is her English version of "Cantarella". She is most known for her music box version of "Circus Monster", which currently has 45K views, as of September 2014. She is close friends with singers Leelee and Ali. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. Mew and Nanodo (2012.06.20) # "Poker Face" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2012.07.04) # "Sekai no Chuushin de Nakayubi wo Tateta Umashikamono" (2012.07.04) # "I'm Alive" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -English ver.- (2012.07.05) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied OP) -Acapella ver.- (2012.07.08) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2012.07.16) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2012.07.17) # "Kokoro x Kiseki" feat. VocaLandingChorus (2012.08.04) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.08.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kaoru, Nanodo, Macchan, Leelee, Kori, Ali and Akisame (2012.08.11) # "Dance Floor" (2012.08.12) # "magnet" -English Remix ver.- (2012.08.28) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.09.12) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Chaz, Nanodo and Eryngo (2012.09.15) # "Future Line" (8 singers collab) (2012.09.22) # "Lights" (Ellie Goulding song) (2012.09.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" feat. railant, NamiKya and Nanodo (2012.09.29) # "Cantarella" -2012 English ver.- (2012.10.08) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This Is The Happiness and Peace Of Mind Committee.) -English ver.- (2012.10.30) # "Bouquet" feat. Kira☆Pika Chorus (2012.10.31) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. K-Chan, kuri~n, Leelee, MissP, Nanodo and Shiroko (2012.11.07) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (The Bird That Crossed The Stars) (2012.11.09) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. VocaLandingChorus (2012.11.09) # "Torinoko City" feat. VocaPower (2012.11.12) # "Gossip" (2012.12.14) # "Carol of the Bells" -Acapella ver.- (2012.12.23) # "Smiling" (73 singers collab) (2012.12.24) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2012.12.25) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) -Piano ver.- (2012.12.27) # "Sing For The Moment" (2012.12.30) # "Shiwa" feat. Amourette Chorus (2012.12.30) # "WAVE" -with autotune- (2013.01.04) # "WAVE" -without autotune- (2013.01.04) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2013.01.07) # "Haitoku no hana" (Corrupted Flower) feat. Nanodo and Hiroki (2013.01.16) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards & Inwards) feat. Kira☆Pika Chorus (2013.01.27) # "Macaron" feat. Nanodo and Gray (2013.02.03) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) feat. Midnight☽Masquerade Chorus (2013.02.04) # "Irony" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2013.02.10) # "Kyouki Ranbu" (Dancing Wildly) feat. Leelee, Nami and Nanodo (2013.02.14) # "Lacrimosa" -Acapella ver.- (2013.02.19) # "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)" (Fall Out Boy song) -Original acapella arrangement- (2013.02.28) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) (2013.03.08) # "Jutenija" (2013.03.17) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Fall Into Unseen Darkness) (2013.03.28) # "A Thousand Years" (Christina Perri song) (2013.04.08) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Nanodo and Beato (2013.04.11) # "Jini Sekai no Embryo" (The Artificial World's Embryo) feat. Nanodo, MissP, Andi and Ali (2013.04.19) # "Kimiboshi" (17 singers collab) (2013.04.30) # "Hello Laughter" feat. NamiKya, Julka, Nanodo, Nyamai, Beato and Aki (2013.05.23) # "Kimi to Mata Aeru Hi Made" (Until the Day We Can Meet Again) feat. Nanodo and Leelee (2013.05.25) # "Poker Face" feat. Aki, Ali, Ciel*, Leelee, Leon, MissP, Nanodo and Nyamai (2013.05.10) # "Stanger" (SHINee song) -Japanese ver.- (2013.05.31) # "Bad∞End∞Night" (8 singers collab) (2013.06.12) # "Lucifer" feat. MissP, Nanodo, Andi and Ali (2013.06.17) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (8 singers collab) (2013.06.24) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Nanodo and rachie (2013.06.28) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game) feat. Nanodo, MissP, Leelee, Akira, Karen, sabi, Kaoru and Nami (2013.07.01) # "Checkmate" -Short ver.- (2013.07.02) # "Trap" -English ver.- (2013.07.16) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. MissP, Nanodo, Andi and Ali (2013.07.17) # "Smile again" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2013.08.11) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (14 singers collab) (2013.08.15) # "chord liner" feat. MissP, Nanodo, Andi and Ali (2013.08.17) # "BadBye" feat. Nanodo and rachie (2013.08.29) # "World's End・Dancehall" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.07) # "That XX" (G-Dragon song) -English ver.- (2013.09.29) # "Gloomy Clock" -English ver.- feat. Nanodo and Charlie (2013.11.08) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.11.17) # "Kimi to Mata Aeru Hi Made" (Till the Day I Can See You Again) feat. Vale, Antares, KoKo, Caspy, Jau, Railant, SCI, Nanodo, Nyamai and Chiisana (2013.11.30) # "FLARE" (2013.12.14) # "I See the Light" (Tangled song) feat. Nanodo and Hiroki (2013.12.15) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen song) feat. Nanodo and Leelee (2013.12.22) # "Let it Go" (Frozen song) (2013.12.24) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Smashing Diamonds (2013.12.26) # "Hitotsu no Kuni no Lyra" (A Certain Country's Lyre) feat. Andi, Beato, Gray, Hiroki, Kenta, Leelee, Mikado, MissP, Nanodo, Shiki and Xiox (2014.01.02) # "Futariboshi" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2014.01.09) # "Yami no Kodomotachi" (Chained Children of Darkness) feat. Beato, Eunjii, Hakuro, Hera, Leelee, Lollia, Masumi, Nanodo, Raku and Seka (2014.02.07) # "Just the Way You Are/Just a Dream" -Bruno Mars/Nelly mashup- (2014.02.14) # "Donut Hole" (2014.03.18) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Nanodo and Blake (2014.03.19) # "Bolero" feat. Voce ♚ Forte (2014.03.22) # "jewel" feat. Smashing Diamonds (2014.05.16) # "Soleil" -English ver.- (2014.06.12) # "Nun, Ko, Ib" (Eyes, Nose, Lips) (Taeyang song) -English ver.- (2014.06.18) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size dj-jo Remix ver.- (2014.07.13) # "Rising Hope" -TV Size Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP- (2014.08.09) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affairs) -English ver.-(2014.09.25) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Short Piano ver.- (2014.12.23) # "The Hanging Tree" (The Hunger Games song) -Acapella ver.- (2014.12.31) # "Shocking Party" -TV Size ver.- feat. Smashing Diamonds (2015.03.19) # "Ai no Shiren" (Ordeal of Love) feat. Nanodo and Lollia (2015.11.02) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She uses a AT2020﻿ Audio Technica﻿ mic.Nanodo's comment on her cover of "↑Jinsei Game↓" * She has a younger sister.Nanodo's description on her English cover of "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" * She enjoys composing acapella arrangements, but rarely has the time to finish them. * She loves K-pop and is a huge fan of the group SHINee. External Links * Twitter * Ask.fm * tumblr. Category:Smashing Diamonds